


Secrets

by breebear98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breebear98/pseuds/breebear98
Summary: Sharing an apartment with your nemesis isn't a big deal, right?Kara and Lena are oblivious to each other's secret lives until something (someone) forces them to come clean.





	Secrets

“Oh, damn it!” below the rubble curses could be heard, “A building? Really?! You threw me into a building?!” The wreckage seamlessly parted ways as the superhero thrust herself into the sky. 

“Well, you threw a car at me!” 

Bickering was common among the two. When they fought it was more of a screaming match, and they only yelled because they were so far away from each other. Violence was rare between the girls they only fought when they had an audience. 

They floated at eye level to each other, Supergirl wore her signature outfit and the girl across from her wore a black suit that hugged her figure, green gauntlets adorned her wrist. Thin lines of green accented the black bodice of the outfit, and a green utility belt hung on her waist, she also wore black combat boots. A green mask covered her eyes and kept the girl anonymous. 

“Supergirl, it has been fun, once again, but I must get going!” Realizing the fight was going to go nowhere again “The Luthor”  began to make her leave. 

“I’m not letting you go again Luthor!” The blonde yelled and took off after the vigilante. 

“You’re not letting me do anything, I'm running away!” A cloud of kryptonite covered a small radius of the sky, preventing Supergirl from following. 

“Damn it!” The hero cursed her only weakness. 

Defeated, she made her way to her apartment.

Using her x-ray vision she made sure her roommate wasn’t home yet, then the hero made her way into to the window in her bedroom. The blonde used her super hearing to listen for the front door. When she heard the sound of a key in the lock she began to undress faster. “Oh, crap!” superspeed would only help if she didn’t catch her zipper on her cape, “Fuck fuck fuck” she heard footsteps getting closer. 

“Kara! I brought potstickers!” Lena, the hero’s roommate, always brought her favorite food after a good night. The blonde was halfway underdressed when she heard the door click. She quickly made her way to the bed, half her outfit on, and covered herself with a blanket. 

The door swung open and Lena turned on the light, “Hey, Kara, I called you. Kara?” The raven-haired girl made her way over to the bed. She roughly sat down and began to jump slightly. “Kaaarrrraaaaa. Pot stickersssss. And who sleeps in glasses? Weirdo” 

Kara sat up on her elbows, the blanket covering her chest, “You do realize it’s like 11, right?”

“Oh! I didn’t realize you were uh, nude.” A fierce blush covered the brunette's cheeks and she looked away. As she turned the blonde noticed a cut on the girl's cheek.

“Lena, what happened? Are you okay??” Kara sat up straighter, one hand using the blanket to cover herself and the other inspecting her friend’s face. 

“What?” Lena brought her hand to her cheek and felt blood, “Oh, that, I uh I ran into a pole on the way home, no biggy!” She grabbed hold of the blonde's hand and patted it. “Well, get dressed and we can eat!” Both girls tried not to think about how intimate the touches they shared felt. When the door finally shut and Lena was a few paces away, sighs could be heard from the hall and Kara’s bedroom. “That was close.” They both thought.

* * *

 

 “In other news, a new threat has revealed itself to National City. He calls himself Kryptonite and has been harassing the city for days. Authorities are trying to figure out what to do and how to stop it, but the big question is, Where is Supergirl?” 

The TV was shut off by a disgruntled blonde, “I wish there was something I could do, you know?” she told her friend. The raven-haired girl beside her scooted closer and let the girls legs rest on her lap. She absentmindedly began stroking the blonde’s thigh. 

“I know, me too.” 

The girls looked at each other, tension filled the room. It’s was obvious both girls felt attraction to one another. Ever since Lena moved in it became harder and harder not to fall for the girl, she was sweet, passionate, beautiful, and wanted to save the world. Although, neither girl wanted to risk losing their friendship. 

They continued to stare at on another, slowly leaning in, “Kara” 

“Yeah?” she replied breathlessly

“Can I kiss you?” 

Before their lips could meet a large crash was heard. The noise jolted the girls from the trance. 

“I have to go,” they said in unison.

* * *

 Luthor chose to stake out the criminal from a roof, watching him, looking for a weakness. The villain seemed to be waiting, every so often he would throw an explosive.

He was about to throw another one when a Kryptonian launched herself at him.

“No!” the Luthor screamed, she dove down to where the two had disappeared. She could already see the faint glow of Kryptonite before she landed. “Supergirl! Supergirl! Where are you?” she searched all around the site. 

A cloaked figure stood underneath a street lamp. The shadows covering his face perfectly. He hovered over a body. 

She could recognize that terrible cape anywhere, “Hey! Leave her alone!” 

The figure turned to her, anger clearly written on his face. He charged the vigilante, intent set on killing her. “Oh shit.” The Luthor took off in a sprint and thrust herself into the air, he was hot on her trail and she couldn’t shake him. 

“Dude, what is your problem?!”

“Supergirl took everything from me! She stuck me in a cell and left me to rot!”

“Because you’re evil dude!” 

They continued the chase. He began gaining on her and she knew this was the end. This was not the type of guy to catch and release. Hopefully, someone came for Supergirl and this wasn’t for nothing. 

As he was about to grab her, she looked back just in time to see him get thrown backward. 

Supergirl’s chest heaved and there were tears all over her suit, with the last of her energy she said: “catch me.”  The hero began falling, fast. Luthor had to be faster, with a mighty yell and a burst of energy she swooped down and caught the girl, she frantically tried to think of where to go. Looking down, she began to cry, “What am I going to do?” As she looked at the woman in her arms she immediately began dashing to her apartment. Kara’s sister was a doctor and she intended to use her emergency contact. She dialed Kara’s sister and urged her to come quickly after she called Alex she changed into normal attire. 

Supergirl was laid down on the couch, breathing heavily, this was the worst she’s ever seen her. 

A knock came to the door and Lena quickly opened it. “Alex, please, help her!.”

Confused, Alex made her way to the couch Lena pointed at. As she looked at the lifeless body she gasped, “Kara!” she frantically began to check on the girl, “Lena, what happened?!”

“Did.. did you say, Kara?” Lena was trying to wrap her head around the name. “Supergirl is..Kara Danvers?”

“Lena!” 

Glass flew everywhere as a window shattered, “I’m not done with her yet!” Kryptonite screeched. He rapidly made his way to the couch, Alex tried to stop him but he was too strong for a regular human. Before he could reach the superhero Lena tackled him. 

“Leave her alone!” 

Alex called the DEO from where she lay.

Kryptonite got the upper hand on her and he straddled her, “You” he punched “Should” another punch “have stayed” blood covered his knuckles “out of my way!” He finally stopped and took a look at his work. The brunette’s head was facing the couch blood covering her face. Satisfied with his work he began to get off the girl, when he was halfway up Lena’s head snapped forward and she forcefully pushed him away, his back hit the wall with a thump, “What?!”

She prowled forward, her eyes changing to solely white. She called her suit to her and by the time she got to the villain her alter ego was on full display. 

Supergirl was beginning to wake up, the first thing she saw was Lena push Kryptonite from her, then she saw her turn into Luthor. 

Luthor held the man by the throat, fist clenching tighter and tighter around his throat, “ I almost lost her because of you.” she sneered at the man who was visibly shaken, “I. Almost. Lost. Her.” 

He was losing breath fast, but the raven-haired girl didn’t care.

“Lena, stop.” Her hand left the man’s throat quickly and Luthor made her way to Kara.

As she sat in front of her the DEO burst through the door and arrested the man. 

“Kara, oh thank Rao” She grabbed the blonde's hand firmly.

A hand was put on Lena’s shoulder, “Lena, we need to take her to the DEO.” Alex was behind her. 

“Okay, Okay” She began crying, “But I'm coming.” 

“Lena, you can’t-” Kara gave her sister a look, “Nevermind.”

* * *

 

  _Lena raced through the city, she had a meeting she was almost late to. She looked down at the paper in her hand with the address on it and pushed herself harder_

_ On the opposite side of the city, a blue-eyed hero flew to her apartment, “Oh god I’m going to be late!” She surged forward a blur of red and blue.  _

_ Luthor quickly landed in the back alley of an apartment complex, she quickly changed into softball- T and a pair of jean with converse, she always wore her hair down when she wasn’t posing as her alter ego.  _

_ Five stories up Supergirl flew into her open window, except her foot got caught on the window seal and she fell into her bedroom, “Oh, shit.” She jumped up and began undressing, “Stupid..freaking..suit!” She struggled with the piece of clothing for a minute before finally freeing herself.  _

_ Two minutes to the appointment, Lena looked at her watch. She nearly flew up the stairs, her cheeks were red and she was out of breath, but she wouldn’t be late! _

_ Kara threw on a black tank top with blue short shorts, she threw her hair in a ponytail, always keeping it up when out of costume.   _

_ *Ding dong*  _

_ Kara went to the door and composed herself, on the other side Lena tidied herself up as well.  _

_ Kara opened the door with a big smile, “Hi! You must be Lena, come in!” _

_ The brunette walked into the loft, it was a nice size. The living room was spacious and overlooked the city. A large kitchen was placed at the right of the living room, a granite island sat in the middle, a sink in the center of it.  A dining room table stood in between the island and a couch that faced a large TV.  _

_ “Would you like to sit? I can bring you something to drink, too, if you’d like.” Kara gestured to the couch.  _

_ Lena took a seat, “A water would be fine. Thank you.”  _

_ The blonde grabbed two glasses of water and made her way back to the couch.  _

_ “So..why are you looking for a roommate?”  _

_ “My last roommate decided to get a girlfriend and ditch me. I needed a replacement.” Kara smiled at the brunette, taking a sip of water. She wouldn’t mind living with the girl, she was attractive, to say the least. “Why are you looking for a roommate?”   _

_ “I just finished college and I'm looking for something small to start with.”  _

_ The girls talked about jobs, habits, and anything that might be a red flag.  _

_ An hour passed by and the girls moved on from responsible conversation to more leisure. They began laughing together and somehow scooted closer together. “Wait, wait, so your last roommate was your sister?”  _

_ “Yes, and you wouldn’t believe how often she and her girlfriend would get it on.” She leaned in closer, “Everywhere.”  _

_ Lena began laughing and looked at the blonde next to her, not noticing when they got so close.  _

_ The superhero cleared her throat, “Ahem, so yeah, I mean whenever you want to move in, you can.”  _

_ She gave the brunette a tour of the apartment and then walked her to the door, “Well, here’s my number. Just text or call when you’re ready!”  _

_ Lena called the next day. _

* * *

 

 Luthor was only able to stay until they stabilized supergirl, J’onn J’onzz didn’t appreciate the vigilante's presence, seeing as how she’s tried to hack their systems for years. Lena didn’t have the time to look around, her focus was on the hero who remained unconscious as she was escorted away.

Alex watched the guards walk Lena out of the hideaway, a guilty expression etched onto her face. She had tried to convince J’onn to let her stay, but there was no such luck. The DEO’s safety was always his top priority. All Alex could do now was get her sister back to good health and get her home. Obviously, the two girls had some things to work out.

* * *

 

 It had been two weeks since Supergirl was last seen, two weeks of Alex avoiding Lena’s phone calls, two weeks of silence from Supergirl or the DEO.  The Luthor began to act as a temporary supergirl, saving people and what not. Crime has gone down since Supergirl had “disappeared”, mainly because the vigilante doesn’t hold back on a punch, human or alien. And lately, she’s punched harder, anger coursed through her bones as she fought, only stopping when her opponents begged her to.  

The brunette was currently weaving in between buildings, trying to catch the purse snatcher.

“Oh Jesus, Lady! I dropped the purse like a mile ago!” The man came to a halt, placing his hands on his knees, “Just.. Just let me catch my breath.” He looked up at the Luthor, gasping as he looked beyond her figure. 

“I think you should leave.” The figure approached from behind as the man took off. The vigilante knew who approached them but didn’t dare turn around. Her heart beat faster with every footfall. This wasn’t the place to talk, someone could catch them or eavesdrop. The brunette took off into the night sky, supergirl close behind. 

The duo flew in silence, it was a short distance home, Kara lead them through her window. The girls stood in silence once they arrived, no eye contact was made either. What if she wasn’t the same, what if Kara was different? There was too many what ifs.

“Lena, I think there are some things we need to discuss.” The blonde gently took a step forward.  “I-I wanted to apologize. For everything, for the fighting and for not telling you sooner. I thought I was protecting you. I missed you so much.” The brunette turned around, as soon as the girl's eyes met they rushed to one another.

“Kara!” Lena cried into the blonde's shoulder, “I thought I lost you, I was so scared. There’s so much I need to say. Kara- I love you.” Lena looked up, arms still firmly grasped onto her friend. The blonde brought her hands up to the vigilantes face, she wiped the tears that continued to fall. 

“I’m going to kiss you now.” 

“Please.” 

Tentatively their lips met, passion only grew as they continued to kiss. Words that were left unsaid escaped as they pushed themselves together. Kara’s hands grasped her partner's hips and she pushed her towards the nearest wall and held her to it. 

“Should we talk about me being the Luthor?” the brunette whimpered between kisses. 

“Not now.” Kara kissed the brunette's neck feverishly, “I missed you so much. I should have done this a long time ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt I couldn't get out of my head. Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Also, I have very vivid dreams, so I think I'm going to start writing those for one of my fandoms.


End file.
